Sex Education
by StrawberryRoseWolf
Summary: Kurama got one question wrong in his Biology test. Which made him uneasy as that question was answered correct by all his other classmates. Yaoi.


Kurama frowned. He looked at himself pathetically. :… I am

sixteen. I'm suppose to know about this! …: he glared balefully at his

biology test paper. Although the marks was quite high, he got one

question wrong, which everyone else in his class got right. With full

marks as well:… Five marks down the drain …: he sulked.

He was about to crumple the stupid test paper and throw it in the

bin when his window was opened. Kurama looked at the window and tried to

smile, but failed. The one question made him feel more stupid than

everyone else in the class. :… "Oh! Minamino-kun is a goodie-goodie!

That's why he got it wrong!" …: the words of one of the boys in his

class rang again in his head. Logically, the question should be easy to

answer, but because he had never bother to ask his mother about it, he

got that wrong. And he's sixteen.

Hiei jumped in gracefully and shut the window behind him. It was

quite windy outside and he didn't want Kurama get angry at him for

letting cold air in or so what he says.

Hiei frowned at the redhead. Something was wrong. "Ne? Daijobu

ka?" asked the spiky haired demon. "I'm okay," Kurama sighed, kicking

the crumpled up paper on the floor, near to Hiei's foot.

:… What's this? …: Hiei bent down and picked up the crumpled

paper, smoothing it back. "A test paper?" Hiei asked, looking at Kurama.

Kurama slumped himself down on the bed and sighed heavily. "Hiei, do you

think I'm stupid?" asked the redhead. Hiei looked at the marks. 95/100.

:… This should be okay I think …: "No," Hiei answered, flipping through

the pages. Most of the answers were subjective and Kurama's writing was

so easy to read as it was neat and perfect. Just like he was. Hiei

looked through most of the answers which were marked with a tick and

numbers below it.

His eyes stopped at a question which had a question mark instead

of a tick. Hiei frowned and read the question. 'How did you ask your

parents about sex education and what is their answer?' Hiei giggled.

"They ask this type of questions in school?" he started. "Hiei, don't

mock me," Kurama whined. "I'm not mocking you. It's just that I don't

suppose school test papers have this kind of questions!" he crumpled

back the paper and threw it on Kurama.

Kurama pouted at Hiei as the fire youkai walked over to the

redhead. "Go ahead," he told the redhead. "Go where?" asked the redhead.

"Ask her," Hiei told the fox. "Ask who… oh… nononono," Kurama shook his

head. "If this question comes out again…" Hiei trailed off. "No, I'm not

going alone," Kurama smiled. Hiei blinked. "I'm not taking the exam. Why

in the hell should I go with you?" Hiei asked. "Please…," Kurama pleaded

with his puppy eyes.

"Your mother would think that I'm a pervert," Hiei shook his head.

Kurama chuckled. "If I asked alone, she'll think that I have some

hormone imbalance or something like that," Kurama giggled. "Hormones?

What's that?" Hiei asked. "Um… nothing… it's somekind of a substance in

your body that controls your moods and all," Kurama sighed.

Hiei shrugged. "We have to plan it out," Kurama took a pencil and

paper out. Hiei laughed. "Yeah, like… kaasan. Can you tell me about

sex?" Hiei chuckled. Kurama bonked Hiei on the head. "Not like that,

Hiei! Then she'll definitely think I'm a sex maniac!" Kurama laughed.

"You are sixteen and you don't know about sex…" Hiei said

silently. "I heard that," Kurama growled playfully. "No, I mean serious.

You honestly don't know what is it?" Hiei frowned. "Well… I read about

it. But you know… knowledge is get by 40 reading and 60 explanation

and 'experience'," he raised his eye brows playfully. Hiei rolled his

eyes. "Anyway, no one explained it to me yet. And about reading… if

someone caught me reading it, I'll be doomed for sure," Kurama shook his

head and wrote something on the paper.

Hiei thought for a while. "Isn't it like… it comes from your soul.

Like… we love each other and it drives to sex?" Hiei tried to make

himself as explanatory as he can, But it still doesn't sound right.

"There… like you, I know what it is. But I don't know how to make it in

an essay form.

Hiei grinned. "If you get to know it, would you try it?" Kurama

slanted his glance at the fire demon. "I'm still underage," Kurama

uttered. "Looks who's talking! You were the pervert just now!" Hiei

knocked Kurama on the head playfully. "Technically you're thousands of

years old," Hiei murmured. "Okay, but you are underage," Kurama looked

at the fire demon in his eyes. "Did I say I want to get involved in your

sex life? Anyway, I don't even know when I was born. But I am around

long enough to realise that you're growing into a beautiful person,"

Hiei gave Kurama a small smile. "You like me, Hiei?" Kurama put his

pencil down and inched closer to Hiei. "No! You're disgusting!" Hiei

smirked. "And hideous too, also very stupid. Why should I like an idiot

like you?" Hiei's smirk became wider. "no reason," Kurama mused lazily,

smiling gleefully at the youkai.

Hiei's small lips were so inviting. Kurama closed the space

between them and locked their lips together in a kiss. Sweet.

Suddenly an idea popped in his head. "Kurama!" Hiei exclaimed.

"What?" the redhead jumped, equally shocked. "The test paper," Hiei got

off the bed and reached for the crumpled ball of Biology test paper. "We

use this," Hiei shoved it to Kurama. Kurama gave him a 'are-you-sure'

look. "Won't kaasan be horrified and transfer me to another school?"

Kurama's voice, worried. Hiei rolled his eyes. "You think your mother

lives in a cave? I'm very sure that she knew what she would go through

when she conceived you," Hiei told the fox flatly. "Hiei, your language

is very nice. You sounded as if you went to school," Kurama teased.

"Yes, my school is right in front of me," Hiei grinned.

Finally, after a few more debates Hiei and Kurama went out of the

room in search for Shiori. The lady was flipping through the day's

paper. Kurama cleared his throat. "Em… kaasan?" Kurama called. Shiori

put down the paper and saw her son with one of his friends, Hiei. A

smile crept on her face. "Yes?" she put down her paper.

Kurama and Hiei both squeezed together on a sofa. Kurama shoved

his test paper to Shiori. "I got a silly mark for Biology, kaasan.

Gomen," Kurama uttered. Shiori shook her head. "95 is okay darling…" she

flipped over the pages and scanned through her son's answer. His writing

was so neat and easy to read like a printing machine.

Her eyes stopped at a question. 'How did you ask your parents

about sex education and what is their answer?' Shiori saw that her son

had left that question blank without an answer, she felt guilty. She

knew this day would come. She should be grateful that her son waited for

a long time before asking her. One of her friends had her child asking

her at eight. At least hers was double the age when he asked.

She looked at her son's innocent face and his friend's equally

blur face about this question. Well, don't judge a book by it's cover!

"You got this question wrong as well, Hiei-kun?" Shiori asked. Hiei

nodded, playing along. "What did your parents say?" Shiori asked

tactfully. "They're never at home," Hiei answered in one liquid flow.

Shiori sighed. "Guess I'll have to tell you as well," she folded

back the piece of crumpled paper neatly and put both of her hands on her

knees.

She thought for a while. About how to start. The birds and the

bees would be ridiculous. On second thought, it would be much easier if

Shuuichi had asked her when he was eight years old.

"Umm… sex is something you do to produce children," Shiori smiled.

hoping that it would be enough, but both faces were still clueless.

Shiori cleared her throat once again. "Or, it's something you do to

express yourself to the one you love," Shiori relaxed.

The ticking of the clock goes on. And every minute, Shiori was

getting more cold sweat on her forehead. An eight year old is definitely

easier to handle than two sixteen year olds that would shower you with

questions.

"Does it necessary to be a guy and a girl?" Hiei's mouth popped

out that question. Shiori blinked. :… Oh what the heck! …: "No, dear… if

you happened to love someone of your same sex… than I think it should be

okay," Shiori wiped a sweat off her forehead. Kurama nudged Hiei. They

had been torturing his mother for nearly an hour now. "Oh, okay then

kaasan. If I ever have this type of question coming up again. I'll be

sure to get it right!" Kurama smiled thankfully at his mother.

Both were lying on Kurama's futon. "Were you trying to hint my

mother?" Kurama asked. "About what?" Hiei asked. "About us," Kurama

rolled his eyes. "If we ever get a girl. Never name it Hieiana. It

sounds disgusting," Hiei ignored Kurama's question. Kurama rolled over

to Hiei's side and poked his sweaty stomach. "You're looking too far.

Who's bearing the baby?" Kurama asked. "A koorime can reproduce by

itself," Hiei turned to face Kurama whose face was nearly touching his

nose. "I give you my word," Kurama uttered. "I will never let you be

alone ever again," Kurama promised. "You promise?" Hiei asked. Kurama

nodded. "All my heart. It belongs to you," Kurama smiled. Finally, after

knowing him three years ago and getting to see him almost everyday from

last year on, it was quite a thrill to get Hiei to be expressive of

himself.

"Together, forever," Kurama hugged his fire demon.

--------------Owari-----------

Well, that's it! Don't kill me yet! I still have some stuffs to finish!

Please! Haha!!

Hiei : Do I look like a pervert to you?

SRW: Yesserie!

Hiei : sigh It takes one to know one. rolls eyes

SRW: I know

Hiei : You're insane

SRW: Yes I am, thank you… laughs insanely

Hiei : Really insane… tsk-tsk… shakes head


End file.
